Quidditch Showers
by cheitanz
Summary: One-shot! Harry and the twins celebrate in the Quidditch changing rooms. Contains Slash! Twincest!


Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! everything belongs to her Highness, Mrs. J.K. Rowling

A/N: Warning: this fic contains SLASH! gay sex, boy on boy, m/m... you get the picture. Also contains twincest (but not much). Thanks to Allergic-To-Sunlight who betaed this for me XD

**Quidditch Showers**

He was pushing his Firebolt to it's limits, his body half of the broom and arm out-stretched; fingers flailing trying to get a grip on the golden ball zipping around, tantalisingly close. Malfoy was hot on his heels and his arm was drawing closer to his own, inching it's way towards the elusive winged ball.

The snitch dived.

A sharp turn down from both boys and they were plummeting towards the ground; the action around them halted - the quaffle forgotten as the both spectators and players alike watched with baited breath as the seekers neared the ground.

Close. So close. Another inch, and another, fingers brushed the delicate wings - but they weren't his own - another desperate lurch, and he was pulling out of the dive, the snitch clasped in his hand and a grin which lit up the stadium plastered on his face. The cup was theirs, they had won, victory was sweet... and the crunch from bellow signalling Malfoy's meeting with the pitch made it all the sweeter.

...--...

Harry sat on the benches, in the locker room, with a towel wrapped around his waist, his grin hadn't faded since he caught the snitch, the crowd of Gryffindors which accosted him as he landed had seen to that as he was thumped and applauded, hugged and screamed at, he was even lifted onto someone's shoulders. Now he was waiting to get into the shower, the twins had pranked the showers earlier in the term resulting in only two working, the rest of his team had left leaving only Fred, George and himself in the changing rooms.

It wasn't long before George exited the shower, towel tied low on his hips and red hair damp and sticking all over the place, smiling at Harry as he went to get changed. Harry went in to the shower, dropping his towel at the entrance. The hot spray lashed down on his aching muscles, helping to release the tension that had built up from chasing after the snitch, it was relaxing, and, after the thrill that the afternoon had brought, he needed it before he entered the common room for the party that would no doubt all ready be started.

It was a few minutes later that the curtain to his cubicle was flung open, revealing a very wet and very naked Fred Weasley. Harry immediately covered himself with his hands and backed into the corner.

"Oi! What're you doing, Fred! Get out."

But Fred did not get out, no, he walked forward, huge smile on his face and beautiful blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Harry was getting a little nervous now, but still Fred advanced - now officially in his personal space - he brought his chest level with Harry's and bent down, tilting his head to an angle.

Their lips locked and Harry whimpered and melted, a tongue slowly licked its way around his lips, seeking entrance, and it was granted - he opened his mouth slightly, allowing the older boy to dominate the kiss. The tongue slide around the roof of his mouth, teasing over his teeth before lapping across his own tongue, which had started its own tentative adventure, seeking out the twin's mouth, caressing it and running his tongue around succulent lips…

Fred broke the kiss, Harry's eyes fluttered open and emerald orbs met blue, lust evident in both. Fred wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling their naked forms closer, erections touched, sending sexually fuelled moans to their lips. Fred spun them round so Harry was facing the back wall of the cubicle, allowing the water to spill onto Fred. Still looking Harry in the eye, he began to lower himself to his knees, allowing the still flowing water to cascade down his back. He lent forward and kissed the engorged head of Harry's cock, licking the pearl of pre-cum, which blossomed out of the tip. Harry groaned lustily at the contact, a brief, mischievous, smirk graced Fred's lips as he forwent Harry's cock and licked a trail around to his balls before sucking one into his mouth, allowing his tongue to roll it around causing Harry to cry out as the sensations began to overwhelm him. Fred released the ball with a loud pop as it slid past his lips, before they latched onto the other drawing it into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

Harry tousled his hands into Fred's wet red hair, relishing in the feelings in his groin; allowing them to flow through him - his breath was ragged, his body hot and wet, and he loved it. The picture that Fred made was, to him, perfection; water streaming down the muscled shoulders, pooling at the small of his back before running down his lightly freckled arse and pooling around his knees, messy red hair complimented blue eyes which were full of desire and mischief, succulent red lips which were pulled into an 'O' around his balls completed the picture.

Fred ceased his sucking and turned his attention to Harry's cock, his tongue encircled the head before his lips wrapped around it, pulling the thick shaft into his mouth and down his throat. His tongue licked around the shaft as it went in and out, causing Harry to throw back his head, and shut his eyes, in ecstasy.

As Harry's eyes were shut, and his back to the entrance, he didn't notice the other red head standing there, hand slowly rubbing his growing erection as he watched his twin and the Boy-Who-Lived make out. George ran his eyes over Harry, the perpetually messy raven locks, now lay flat as water still dripped of the inky-black strands, slight shoulders led to a toned back and an entirely too tempting arse. George caught his brother's eye looking at him from behind Harry as he bobbed up and down on Harry's prick and, reading the invitation in them correctly, slowly made his way toward Harry's back. He wrapped his arms around the brunette in front of him, resulting in Harry letting out a decidedly un-masculine screech as he spun his head round to find out who had caught them. Harry flushed bright red as he saw George grinning at him, before his lips were being plundered by the red head. Harry had now submitted to the ministrations of, not one, but two red headed Weasleys and was enjoying it immensely.

George began to play with Harry's nipples while gently biting on his neck, letting his tongue glide over the shallow teeth marks before finding another spot to suckle on. One of George's hands dropped from Harry's pecks and began to caress his arse, a finger gently circling the pucker, before it slides in to Harry's arse eliciting a yelp from the boy, he slowly began to finger him allowing him to grow used to the foreign sensation before gradually working a second digit into the tight channel, stretching it.

Fred realised that Harry was very close to the edge and decided to have a bit more fun with him before he exploded. Releasing his cock and slowly standing, he turned around presenting his arse to Harry while leaning against the cubicle wall, turning of the water as he went. Harry, having opened his eyes at the loss of Fred's mouth on his cock, realised what the red-head was wanting and slowly guided his aching prick to Fred's exposed entrance, pushing against it gently; forcing the head of his cock into the tight channel. Groaning throatily, Fred pushed back ignoring the sharp stabs of pain as Harry's penis was fully sheathed inside his arse. With his cock fully imbedded, Harry began to withdraw so that only the head rested inside before ramming back home, each time evoking a moan from the older boy. While Harry managed to pick up a rhythm, George was still scissoring his fingers inside his arse, Harry impaling himself when he withdrew his cock, but soon decided he was stretched enough. Standing up and pulling his fingers out, George aligned his cock with the tight virgin rosebud, and when Harry next pulled back, impaled himself on George's cock. Harry stiffened at the intrusion, growing accustomed to the unfamiliar presence; taking advantage of Harry's pause, George began to work his cock into Harry. Harry grunted in pain as the dick was pushed further into his hole. When George's cock was fully inserted and Harry had taken a moment to gather himself he began to push himself back into Fred; relieving himself of George before skewering himself back once more. Slowly building his rhythm back up, Harry began to let himself go; ignoring the lingering pain in his arse and rather concentrating on the pure bliss that was caused whenever his prostate was hit, while all the time ploughing himself into Fred.

Anyone that had walked into the Gryffindor locker room at that point would have been assaulted with the sight of three hot, naked, wet bodies sandwiched together, cocks ploughing into and out of tight, muscled arses. The sounds would have hit them hard, the groaning and moaning issuing from the threesome were sinful. And the smell of sex permeated the air, mixing with the smell of sweat and mud, which was commonplace in a changing room.

Harry was close, very close, the continuous stimulation, first from Fred's mouth, then his arse and now George's cock was ramming his prostate was too much; he shot his load deep in Fred's bowls. The feeling of the hot liquid hitting his insides was enough to push Fred over the edge; releasing his hold on his cock and bracing himself against the wall, he coated the tiles in his cum. George continued fucking Harry's arse for a few more strokes before pulling out and spurting all over Harry's back.

The three sticky, sweaty bodies pulled away from each other and lent against the walls of the cubicle, breathing heavily. Harry slowly slid to the floor, followed quickly by the twins. It took a few minutes for them to come down from the post-orgasmic high they were on, but eventually Harry stood, swaying slightly, and with an impish smile said:

"I'm going for another shower, anyone want to join me?"


End file.
